


The Only Place I Call Home

by asllapiscu



Series: Ceremonious [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, actually not all of us, i didn't think i'd post another part so soon but then ep 38 happened and i need to cope, spoilers for ep 26+, we're all mages now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu
Summary: Banjou Ryuga never claimed to be smart or self aware. The only thing he knows is that he's definitely strong, and will do anything to protect the ones who believe in him. Kazumi just asks too many questions, and it's too distracting - they have a match to get to, after all.But the question remains:When did you realize?





	The Only Place I Call Home

“When did you realize?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, you fight for the guy right? What else do you fight for? I don’t see anything else. When did you realize you’d do anything for Sento?”

Banjou takes a look at Kazumi, shocked by the boldness of the question. He feels his chest tighten, his heart beating wildly, and small flutters erupting in his stomach. Every time he thinks about Sento as of late, he starts to feel this way. The only thing he can compare these feelings to are when he first fell in love with Kasumi.

When did he realize?

Maybe the smile. It’s the first thing he’s noticed in both Kasumi and Sento. Kasumi’s smiles brought him warmth and a reason to keep fighting every day even when things looked bleak. As long as he can make her smile, nothing else mattered - not even abandoning his home. He doesn't regret any of it. When she fell ill, and there was nothing else they could do to cure it, he still cherished every single moment he spent with her until her final day. Whenever he thinks back on it, he feels frustrated that he couldn’t do more for her. He knows that if she were here now, she’d be proud of him, of everything he’s managed to accomplish. But then...

Sento? In the way that Kasumi’s smile brought warmth, Sento’s brings  _ light _ . Even in his darkest hours, if Sento’s there at his side, he knows he doesn't have to worry anymore. Sento feels like  _ home _ \- a real one. When Sento placed his trust on Banjou, despite his initial temper and attitude, Banjou had never been more grateful. He’s always been told that mages need to be kept away from everyone, almost like the unnaturals. Sento’s the first mage that’s proven that not only can magic be used for good, it can be used for love and peace. So he promises to keep fighting to protect those ideals that Sento holds dear, and to see him smile endlessly day in and day out. To Banjou, there is no other partner for him but Sento.

Why did it take so long for him to realize then?

“I… don't know.”

“Eh, figures from an idiot like you.”

“What'd you say?!” Banjou tries to reach Kazumi to size him up, but Kazumi stops him by bringing his hand up and pushing him back for distance. Banjou just scoffs at him before crossing his arms. “... What does it matter anyway? Why bring it up?”

“I was curious,” Kazumi admits with a shrug, leaning against the shop counter. Banjou watches him, how his demeanor shifts from playful to serious in the blink of an eye. “You did say you were fighting this war for him.”

“What of it? Is It bad to fight for the ones you want to protect?”

“No, not really. After all, I fight for my village and my family. I just thought you were fighting for a noble cause, like him.”

Banjou isn’t sure how to process what Kazumi just said. Wouldn’t protecting the ones who believed in him be considered noble? But then again, what does it matter if it’s noble or not? Banjou knows the cruelty of the world, especially to unnaturals and mages. But Kazumi’s tone, it almost sounds like he’s accusing Banjou of just fighting for the sake of fighting. That couldn’t be further from the truth, really.

To protect the smile that gave Banjou’s life new meaning… that's what this is. He might not have caught on to it sooner, but he  _ will _ do whatever it takes for him to become Sento’s strength.

“What would you do when he snaps? All the guilt, his sense of identity, the responsibility - it might be too much for him one day.”

Banjou’s breathing becomes rigid as he does his best not to slam Kazumi to the ground. Just the thought alone of Sento having to go through another break down, it pisses him off. He knows Kazumi isn’t trying to rile him up or start any problems. In fact, Banjou knows it’s the opposite, and that his words are more a warning of what  _ could _ come. But if Banjou can help, if he can protect Sento and not let him suffer any more than he already has…

“I’m going to end the war before that happens.”

“Oh?”

“Who I am today is because of him. I won’t let him suffer anymore,” when Banjou finishes, he starts to take notice of a mixture of burning determination and fluttering happiness burst within him. These feelings have always been his driving force in every fight he’s faced since Sento gave him his rune. It’s this same rune that allows him to fight by Sento’s side. He can’t let go of these feelings. “I was just an experiment when we found each other. If he hadn’t believed me back then, I’d still be labeled an unnatural and been used for more torturous experiments… I owe him my life, what’s wrong with giving it to him? I can’t think of anything else.”

Kazumi chuckles a bit, offering a small smile that only proves to confuse Banjou.

“I asked  _ when _ you realized, not  _ how _ you feel about him. Though, it’s easy enough to see.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Kazumi sighs as he shakes his head in disbelief. Banjou’s still confused, not sure why Kazumi would find any of this funny or exhausting. Wasn’t he the one who brought this up anyway? Why is Banjou the one under the light?

“Maybe instead of me, you should try telling him. But, a reason to fight is a reason to fight. If it gets this war over and done with, and I get my homeland back... “ Banjou can see Kazumi turning serious again, trying to take deep breaths. “Maybe believing in love and peace won’t be so bad after all.

“Anyway, we’ve wasted enough time. We should head to the arena for our matches. Gotta put an end to this, right?” Kazumi walks over to Banjou to pat his shoulder before walking ahead of him. The only thing Banjou can think to do is just look around and feel like he’s just been read entirely, and he doesn’t like it. But he’ll save that for later, he can’t afford to be distracted now.

“Show us your burning passion, dragon.”

“Shut up.”

  
  
  


Groaning, Banjou stumbles into the medic room of the arena. Foolish, he’s absolutely foolish to have believed such a lie from the enemy to lose the match. The score now sits one to one, meaning Banjou has forced the weight once again on Sento. When he sits down onto one of the cots, he slams his fist against his thigh. All the soreness and the aching pain of his muscles can’t compare to the sting of failure he feels now. 

After a minute of rubbing his muscles, Banjou hears footsteps, and sees Sento walk into the room. The conversation he had with Kazumi comes to mind as the same feelings erupt within him once more. But it’s all overshadowed with remorse and guilt when he notices that Sento looks worried beyond belief. Did he just end up causing Sento more trouble and grief?

“Banjou… Why did you do that?”

“The punk tricked me! He said his brother’s life was in danger if he lost so I… Ugh! I'm sorry! I'm an idiot!” Banjou was expecting Sento to lecture him or be angry or -  _ something. _ But instead, Sento merely smiles at Banjou, placing his hands on the other’s shoulders. Banjou focuses on the smile alone, feeling light.

“Well, you did your job well. Now the real hero can take the spot and win once and for all! Just watch,” Sento says with a wink, and it takes all of Banjou’s energy not to immediately yell at him. Hero? Sento’s bringing  _ this _ back up  _ now? _

“Who cares about being the hero!” Banjou, though struggling, gets up from the cot and grabs Sento’s arms. This surprises him, and even makes him frown. Banjou can assume it's because he's pushing himself after such a stressful battle, but he doesn't care right now. He stares intensely into Sento’s eyes, hoping to get his feelings across.

In fact, Sento’s eyes seem to wash over with a particular emotion; and for a moment, Banjou feels like they're not in the arena’s medic room or even fighting a war. He moves his hands to grab Sento’s face, wishing nothing more than for him to stop fighting, stop sacrificing - to  _ smile again. _ To acknowledge his own suffering and to see Banjou’s true motivations for ending it all.

“Sento,” Banjou whispers, feeling Sento tremble a bit. Before he knew it, Banjou brings Sento in for a tight embrace. He's practically clinging onto Sento as if he were afraid that the moment Sento walks out the room, he's only going to suffer more and more until he's gone. Banjou doesn't want him to leave.

Maybe Sento can see right through him, because Banjou then feels him embracing him back just as tightly. Banjou feels at peace right here, right now, not wanting to leave this moment. If time could stop here, he'd use it to tell Sento everything he's feeling and  _ still _ that wouldn’t be enough time to be able to describe it all.

“I'm ending this war for you too, idiot,” Sento whispers, and Banjou’s heart sinks. This isn't what he wants, he wants to protect Sento and save his smile and hold him forever and never let him go. He wants nothing more than to just  _ be _ with Sento. He feels so stupid, not realizing it sooner.

“If you lose I won't forgive you.”

“How can I lose when you're here with me?” Sento manages to tighten the embrace even just a bit more, and all that alone makes Banjou dizzy. He's filled with hope and faith and peace and -

_ Love. _

Banjou is filled with love. Love he didn't think he'd ever feel again; love he thought he lost when Kasumi died; love he felt undeserving to have. But love all the same as he finally lets Sento go, admires his face and his mismatched eyes, being drawn in by them. He feels himself leaning forward, and Sento leaning in as well, and Banjou wonders if this could be enough to get his point across.

Until the announcement for Sento’s match drags them out of their world. Banjou suddenly becomes hyper aware of the situation he's put himself in, his heart beating too harshly and his thoughts a mess. He slowly begins to let Sento go, ready to mutter an apologize, but is surprised when Sento grabs his hand. Banjou looks at him, confused, but all he does is smile. And it's that smile that calms Banjou down.

“Let's go, I have a match to win.”

“Yeah…”

Banjou lets himself be led by Sento, focusing on how it feels to hold his hand. They’ve done this before several times. But he’s never focused on the warmth that spreads and how their fingers being intertwined gives him a sense of security. He tightens his grip on Sento’s hand, feeling a squeeze back before they make it back to the arena’s waiting room. The guilt from earlier rushes back, as he remembers that now Sento has to go up and fight. There’s nothing Banjou can do but watch, and it tears him up inside. He practically pulls Sento’s wrist, telling him with his actions not to go. But Sento turns to face him, still smiling, and cups his face with his free hand. The warmth comes back as Banjou feels his guilt wash away.

“Don’t worry, I’ll definitely win. For your sake too.”

Sento lets go as he walks off to the arena’s stage. Banjou’s stuck in a daze for a little too long, lingering in the fleeting touches that were left before he realizes that’s Sento’s now on the arena’s stage. Banjou grits his teeth and runs off to the door, and takes a deep breath.

“We’re counting on you!”

Sento turns around and faces Banjou, flashing him another smile and a peace sign before facing his opponent officially. Banjou nearly laughs, not resisting the smile that creeps onto his face.

He’s just too bright, how did he not see it before?

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride y'all i'm coping with gay riders bc i refuse to acknowledge episodes 37-38 until further notice
> 
> twitter @ mythxl  
> tumblr @ myth-al
> 
> i made some pride icons if anyone wants them too have fun  
> http://myth-al.tumblr.com/post/174542273050/myth-al-these-didnt-come-out-as-even-im-sorry


End file.
